Lauren (S12 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.4) * 26 years old from Michigan. When she was 16 years old, her mom took their family on a mission trip to South Africa, and she fell in love with helping people, and she knew she wanted to be a nurse. She got denied from nursing school three times. Was questioning herself. Did an internship, and there she met an incredible patient, named Holly. She had a very aggressive and rare form of cancer. They discussed how many times she’d been denied from nursing school, and Holly told her it was what she was born to do. It was sad when she passed. There was no way she’d give up, and she got into nursing school. She cheered two seasons with the Miami Dolphins, and she won Rookie of the Year and Veteran of the Year. She was a full-time cardiac nurse while she cheered. She was exhausted and needed to take a break. But it only took her 3 months before she realized, ‘Get me back on that football field.’ And she knew if she was going to go back, she was going to go for DCC. She found a nursing job in the Dallas area, and the window of the floor she works on overlooks AT&T Stadium. Holly continues to inspire her, and her words remain in her mind to this day. She is so excited to pursue her DCC dream. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 38 (Most in season) Season 12 (12.1) * I’m a cardiac nurse, and that’s a good thing because I’m about to have a heart attack today. * Going into prelims, my dance strategy is to just have fun. I feel like it’s game time, and there’s just a million emotions, knowing this is everything I’ve worked for. * I feel like I killed it. (12.2) * asks her about her first taste of DCC choreography I cheered in the NFL before, so I have a little bit of background, but everything’s a little different. DCC style is its own entity, and it’s going to take a little bit of getting used to. * I love kicking, so kick-line was my best part. It was really tiring because we’d already done the dance four times, but hopefully that was enough. (12.3) * panel interviews Today is the first step in the final audition process. It’s interview morning; I’m like shaking. I have no idea what they’re going to ask. I feel like I did more preparation for this that I did in nursing school. I’m hoping I know enough to be able to impress them today. * This is the final day. You’re in to training camp or this is the end of your road. Groans I want to make it to training camp so bad. * I just got an invitation into training camp. It doesn’t even feel like real life. I can’t even believe that just happened. (12.4) * Biography * locker room There are literally no words. This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and there’s a little sheet of people there with my name on it! * I’m a practice girl, so I have to practice a lot before I really pick up the choreography and I can really nail it. I hope I’m keeping up. We’ll see when we perform for Kelli and Judy. (12.5) * Johnson’s choreography is wicked fast, but so much fun. (12.6) * fittings This uniform is so iconic; it’s going to be in the Smithsonian museum. And we get to try that on? It’s amazing. * [[Michelle Keys]] She’s an amazing dancer. She’s an amazing teacher. So has so much experience in the field. (12.7) * VA This is like the first time people are looking at us like DCC’s. It’s an incredible feeling, so this is really exciting. * VA I really can’t even say enough how much – I’m going to cry – how thankful we are. Kelli talked about the magic of the Star today. I’m just thankful to be a part of it. (12.8) * glasses and with hair clipped up If I walked into cameo photoshoots just like this, Kelli and Judy might have a heart attack, like ‘girl, get it together.’ * dance session Tonight was just what I needed to kind of shake the nerves and we just went out there and were dancing crazy, and girls were flipping. It was fun. * I might have got caught shoveling bread. Colleen was walking back over, and I had to finish my bread really quickly and I got caught red-handed. I love bread. I love food! back to Colleen explaining eating bread, and then it cuts back to Lauren in confessional silent with her head in her hands * An afternoon like this will help us feel a little bit more confident eating with the veterans, maybe going to events, and kind of blending a little bit, looking more like a DCC. (12.9) * Yeah, it was embarrassing. I’m trying to do it right, though. Just gotta work on those hips and make sure I bring it back stronger next time. * We’re so excited because Charlotte Jones Anderson is giving us the tour. * To know that there’s a chance that we can be leaders and have a platform to spread the values that the Cowboys organization upholds; it’s just incredible. * So, I love country music. I’m a country music fanatic. It’s all I listen to. RaeLynn is like so cool. That’s my girl. * RaeLynn’s comments If it’s my abs that get me on this team, I’ll take it. I’ll take anything to get me those boots at this point. (12.10) * I put my nursing career on hold to make sure that I’m giving 110% to this. Making sure that I can practice so I don’t have those memory mistakes. And everything’s on the line now. It’s go time. * office I have no idea what they’re gonna… what they’re going to tell you, you know? You never really know where you stand. You’re never safe, you know? Tonight could be a cut night. Tonight could be my last night. I don’t know what’s coming, but I’ll go in there and try to be myself and be honest. * office It can certainly be frustrating to feel like you’re giving everything you’ve got to this and you’re still making mistakes when it’s time to show what you’ve got, but the only this I can do is be positive. I’m grateful for our conversation tonight and hopefully I’ll come back stronger tomorrow. (12.12) * This is the three rookie candidates’ first show group performance. I’m so excited. But it’s a little scary; we’re performing in front of all these VIP’s and in front of Mr. Jones. (12.13) * We’re here for squad photo. I’m so excited. I need a little work here. Need a little work here. So, hopefully they’re going to fix us up nice and pretty, ‘cause this photo is going down in Dallas Cowboys history. * You’re going to have to look good or else they’re going to come at you with a curling iron. * This is crazy. I can’t believe, that’s my picture. Like what? This is insane. * I’m officially part of the team! * The rehearsal before game day is going to be by far our most important rehearsal. Now we’re down to crunch time. * I’ve had butterflies from the beginning, but now they’re starting to go crazy. I can’t wait to get in the tunnel. That’s when they’re really going to start. * It’s all coming down to the next two minutes. Here we go! * It’s crazy. The energy is electric. It feels like the playoffs. It’s crazy. * After tonight, I’ll probably go grab some pizza. Maybe a full pizza. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “I like Miami’s technique.” – K (12.2) * “Wow, 69 can really kick.” – McCoy (12.3) * Pre-finals “Yeah, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” – Kitty * She’s got better abs than the guys on our team. – Charlotte/ That’s why I wrote, ‘yeah buddy, stomach.’ * I have had three kids, and my abs are hurting just staring at her. – Melissa Rycroft (12.4) * “I noticed that when you were learning, that you’re kind of a slow learner, but you make it up with how powerful you are.” – J * “Lauren is a mess.” – J * Lots of mistakes. You’re strong, but you have too many mistakes. * “Lauren, she’s fun to watch.” – K, “She is.” – J (12.6) * “Lauren’s flailing.” – K, “She’s a slow learner.” – J * “Lauren, you’re going to have to think fast.” – J (12.7) * “Here’s abs. Lauren, she’s a rookie that could make show group.” – Ramos, “Oh, for sure.” – Kitty Carter * “Messed up steps, but still sold it,” “She has a really bad memory, though.” – J (12.8) * Cameos That’s cute if you can keep those arms in – K (12.9) * “Ooh, she’s rolling forward, too.” – J, “Who?” – K, “Lauren.” – J * Lauren, on that roll, your accent’s on that pelvic front, and it’s more side to side. – J/ At this window, it’s going side to side, and you’re going [motions back and forth]. – K/ [Lauren tries again and after a pause asks if she’s still doing it]/ Stand up Maddie and do it with her. – J/ [Maddie explains she needs the bum out] * “I like her abs.” – RaeLynn * “I just keep staring at your abs, thinking I’m going to take a picture of it and eat spinach for the next few weeks.” – RaeLynn (12.10) * Lauren, where were you on seven? repeats the move Maybe I just couldn’t see you for your hair. Nope. repeats again Okay, that’s right. – J * Lauren’s fun to watch, but her memory is what is hurting her so far. – J (12.12) * Lauren, know where you’re going. Lauren looked a little confused getting there. – J * Lauren is really close to our VIPs and that concerns me a little bit. I don’t want her to get distracted. So, we moved them up a little bit. It’s still a very important position to be dancing right in front of the Jones family. * “She has good kicks.” – J * and Judy are critical of [[Taryn] and Christina] “You know, when you single them out like that, it helps me when I can compare them to a Lauren.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.10) * episode, 3rd of 3 K says her eye is always drawn to her on the field and in the studio. She’s a big bold performer. But she says Judy’s seeing a lot of mistakes, so she’ll let her speak. J says she has great style, she has great punch, she’s flexible, but she makes a million mistakes. Is this more choreography than she’s had previously? Lauren says yes. She practices from morning until she comes here. And they only get a couple minutes in front of them, and she just thinks it gets into her head, sometimes. It’s like, she puts in all of these hours into these thirty seconds, and she wants them to see that she worked so hard. She’s 100% dedicated to this and willing to do whatever it takes. K does see how hard she works, and they do respect what she does in her job. She’s good there and a great performer. They have to be convinced she can handle this much choreography, and they even gave her an extra dose with the show group. That’s a sign that they and many other people see her as a strong performer. J asks if she is working right now. Lauren says no, she took the rest of this time off just to give 100%. J says she has to start perfecting the choreography. K says they’re done, and Lauren says this was much appreciated and hopefully she just be able to relax and show them that she can do this. K says to focus on that. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Introduces self to judges at prelims (cheered for Dolphins for two seasons) (12.2) * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * When asked by Jay who she’d save if she had one band-aid, and he and Randy were bleeding, she says she’d cut the band-aid down the middle and would give one to both of you. [Everyone likes this response] * Solo is shown as Kelli talks about just drawing her in and making her want to put her pen down and watch * Shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: She was born in an ambulance [This leads into her bio] (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Talks with Kelli at uniform fittings (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.8) * Final cameo shown on screen (12.10) * In her office visit, Gina mentions that Lauren’s a great girl and that a few years ago, Lauren’s friend passed away. (12.12) * Her audition photo is shown as Kelli narrates about discussing who they would keep of the candidates * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 15 yeses (nothing else) (12.13) * Shown telling her parents on the phone ‘I did it’ while crying * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * Most confessionals in Season 12 Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S12 Rookie